


Holiday Baking with Lance and Keith

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, adorable boyfriends, holiday fun in general, lance loves keith's laugh, that lance knitted, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Lance and Keith are invited to Shiro and Allura's Annual Christmas party, and they decide to bake and bring Holiday themed cookies. Lance also decides that them baking together is the perfect opportunity for a Holiday themed video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday themed part, yay! Happy Holidays to everyone! Sorry that it's more Christmas-centric, as that's what I celebrate. Also, I have to once again thank my friend klahnces on tumblr because she gave me so many ideas that ended up in this part because they were just too wonderful. Honestly, just thanks to her from now on because of all the great ideas she's given me. But yeah, I hope you all enjoy it, and enjoy the Holidays even though they involve awkward encounters with family.

**princess:** annual christmas party @ mine and shiro's. you're all coming or you're dead to me.

 **smolgenius:** will there be booze?

 **princess:** of course, do you think i'm some kind of barbarian?

 **s** **molgenius:** count me in

 **hunkaburninlove:** do you have a caterer?

 **d** **adfriend:** actually it's going to be more like a pot luck type deal, but hunk feel free to bring as much as your heart desires.

 **h** **unkaburninlove:** shiro, this might be the best thing you've ever said to me

 **dadfriend:** you might want to take that back because I have something better… shay is coming!

 **s** **molgenius:** I could FEEL hunk blushing

 **hunkaburninlove:** oh my god

 **modernlancelot:** HUNK THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO FINALLY TALK TO HER

 **coranic:** you already have so much in common with her

 **modernlancelot:** GET HER A GEODE

 **kogane:** lance honey calm down

 **modernlancelot:** I JUST WANT HUNK TO BE HAPPY HE IS TOO PRECIOUS TOO PURE AND HE DESERVES ALL THE HAPPINESS THE WORLD CAN GIVE HIM

 **hunkaburninlove:** lance ohmy god I love you man

 **modernlancelot:** I love you too but if you dont make a damn move at that party YOU'RE DEAD TO ME

 **kogane:** lance has literally never lied so hard in his entire life as he did right now

 **modernlancelot:** thats not true babe for a long time I said I was straight

 **smolgenius:** *drum noise

 **princess:** okay so you're all coming?

 **kogane:** yes allura, none of us would miss it for the world

 **smolgenius:** mainly because you're pretty terrifying and we don't want to insight your wrath

 **princess:** that was literally the answer I was looking for

* * *

“Welcome, one and all, to Holiday Baking with Keith and Lance!” Lance announced from where they stood behind the island in their kitchen. Keith was just smiling at him. They had on sweaters that Lance had knitted himself. His was blue and had a picture of himself with a Santa hat on it, little lights all around as a border. Keith's was red and it just said SANTA ISN'T REAL in bold white letters. “So, Keithy and I were invited to Shiro and Allura's annual Christmas party and apparently we have to bring something.”

“Well, I mean, it was asked of us, but it's just common courtesy, Lance.”

“So, we decided we should try our hand at making delicious and beautiful looking Christmas cookies! And I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity for a fun Holiday themed video.”

“This is going to be a disaster.”

“Babe, please, don't be so negative, this is going to be great! So because we're lazy, we bought sugar cookie mix because ain't nobody got time for actually mixing lots of ingredients.”

“Hunk does.”

“Hunk is a professional. We are not, my love.” Keith blushed at that. Lance grinned at him. “But yeah, we don't have time nor the desire to buy all the ingredients. We also have cookie icing in holiday colors and look, they come with decorating tips on them!” Lance held up the cookie icing pouches and then threw them up in the air. Keith's eyes wet wide and he covered his head with his arms as they fell back down. One hit Lance on the head and he looked down at it where it landed on the floor. “Ow.”

“That's what you get, _my love_!” Keith said with a playful glare. Lance looked back at up at him and they stared at each other for a moment, their eyes narrowed, before Lance leaned in and kissed Keith. Keith swatted his chest lightly, but he still kissed back so Lance counted it as a win. Keith shook his head and bent down to pick up the icing pouches.

“Would you be mad if I smacked your ass and whistled?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Keith stood up and saw the cute little expression on Lance's face. “Okay, can we start baking please? You are so ridiculous.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Lance's heart melted and he screamed. Keith laughed.

“Alright, so let's go over what we need while Lance continues to scream. First off, you need all your baking supplies. This includes mixes and eggs and anything else you might need, as well as bowls and utensils and such. But most importantly, you need...” Keith turned around and opened the fridge, pulling out a CapriSun and slamming it on the counter. “CapriSun! This one's the cherry flavor because it's my favorite.” Keith stabbed the straw into the hole and took a sip. Lance stared at him perplexed.

“Babe, CapriSun isn't a requirement for baking.”

“It is for me.”

Lance's eyes narrowed. “You're lucky you're cute.”

* * *

"Shit!” Keith flailed to try to grab the egg that suddenly rolled off the counter. He wasn't able to catch it and it splatted against the ground, cracking open and oozing all over the tile. Keith grimaced.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Lance called from the other room. Keith could hear him running towards the kitchen.

“Babe, be careful, I dropped an-”

But it was too late. Lance had already ran into the kitchen and slipped on the egg, landing on his back with an oof. Concern immediately surfaced in Keith, but honestly, so did laughter, because it was actually really funny. People falling was his comedy weakness. He covered his face so that Lance wouldn't see him giggling at his expense.

“Mmm whatcha say...” Lance groaned and the dam broke. Keith couldn't hide this laughter, it had him doubling over and clutching at his stomach.

“Oh my god… oh my _god!_ Did you just meme yourself?” Keith got out, wiping away tears from his eyes. Lance looked up at him, and while he wanted to be mad, how could he be when Keith was laughing like _that_? Keith didn't often laugh like that, and it was honestly one of the most wonderful sights and sounds in Lance's life. It was positively magical.

“Geez baby, thanks for helping me out here,” he deadpanned. This just made Keith laugh harder, falling to his ass next to Lance. He just accepted his fate and laid down beside Lance, silently hoping he wasn't laying in any egg. Lance reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, coughing to try and stop the laughter.

“I'm fine. Is the camera still recording?”

“Yup!”

“One more for the blooper reel!”

“Nope. Now c'mon, we need to finish these cookies.”

“Wait, c'mere.”

Keith turned to Lance and Lance pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Keith smiled against his lips, kissing him back, his hand coming up to cup Lance's cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Lance whispered back. “We can get up now though because I can feel the egg seeping through my shirt.” Keith held back another laugh, instead getting up and helping his boyfriend.

* * *

 **L** **ance McClain** @lancemcclain

New video up, my peeps! @kogane and I did some Holiday baking! It was a lot of fun and a little messy if you know what I mean. ;)

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain You fell in egg. We might never get that egg out of your sweater.

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Can we make this a Christmas tradition?

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain You falling in egg?

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane You are so damn lucky you're cute.

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

my skin is clear, my crops are flourishing #klanceisperfect

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

what did I do to deserve them??? like honestly omfg

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

Could they be anymore wonderful? I really want what they have.

* * *

Keith had the now edited video pulled up and he was watching it while Lance looked through the various take out menus in their kitchen drawer. At several points in the video, it kept zooming in on Keith sipping on CapriSun or munching on cookie dough in the background with the words BOI in fucking comic sans. Keith would never understand why Lance did the things he did, but honestly, that was one of the many joys of Lance.

“Babe, why are you like this?” Keith asked. Lance looked up, grinning.

“You love it.”

“Oh my god.”

He kept watching their disastrous baking attempt, happy that they hadn't used a from scratch recipe because he knew for a fact they and their entire kitchen would've been covered in flour if they had. While they'd been filming, Keith had noticed that Lance kept rearranging the little alphabet magnets on their fridge (a relic from Lance's past, he insisted on having them) to say different things like “lance loves keith” and “mothman is real,” and Keith could see that they changed almost every jump cut during the middle of the video. It was honestly pretty cute, until he got to the end of the video- after they had said their goodbyes- and suddenly there was footage of him rearranging the letters to say “i love you.” Keith hadn't even realized the camera was still on when he did that, nor did he realize that it recorded Lance noticing and hugging him close. He bit his lip as he watched the screen, until it finally ended. It was just a sweet little moment that Lance had left in. His heart kind of ached in the most wonderful way.

“Did you like that?” Lance asked in his ear. Keith jumped, because he didn't know his boyfriend was standing directly behind him. He couldn't help the blush that colored his face as he nodded.

“I bet you it's already been made into about a million gifs by now.”

“We betting money here? Because I'll take that.”

“Just kiss me.”

“Can do.”

* * *

“Oh my god, you actually brought the cookies!” Allura exclaimed with a laugh as she took the plate that Lance offered her. Sure, they kinda looked like horribly deformed snowmen and snowflakes, but really, they had put in the effort (sort of, they probably could've tried harder), and it had made for a really great video. Both men were happy with their accomplishment.

“Well of course, Allura, that's what we made! Did you really think we were actually going to put effort into anything else?” Lance asked her. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“C'mon in, make yourselves at home.” Allura walked off towards the kitchen with the plate, Shiro giving her an easy grin as they passed each other. His eyes lit up when he saw Keith and Lance.

“The party is here, Shiro my man!” Lance announced.

“The party's been here actually. Pidge got here fifteen minutes ago and she's already had way too much eggnog,” Shiro responded, motioning with his head over to where Pidge was talking way too fast for a normal human being and Hunk looked a little bit afraid at being on the receiving end of it.

“I should probably go save him.” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith's lips. “Love you.”

“Love _you_ ,” Keith breathed, watching Lance walk off towards their friends. He didn't even realize he was staring until Shiro waved his hand in front of his face. He looked up at his brother. “Hi?” Shiro just gave him a knowing smile.

“I have an early Christmas present for you. Follow me.”

* * *

“Shiro, is that...?”

“Yeah.”

“H-how… how did you get these?”

“Mom found them. It's actually a little present from all of us. She thought you'd want to have them.”

“Oh my god….”

“Keith? Are you crying? It's okay.”

“I just… I don't…. _Thank you_.”

“You're welcome. I knew I couldn't wait until Christmas. I wanted you to have them now.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Thank mom too, she found them.”

“I will.”

“You want me to get Lance for you?”

“Yeah, please.”

* * *

Shiro walked back downstairs, his eyes already searching for his brother's boyfriend. Lance was easy to spot though, having an animated conversation with Hunk about the baking video. No doubt Hunk probably wanted to lecture him on how they should've gone from scratch or maybe practiced with the icing a little bit first before they just dove in, but the two were laughing like they always were. Hunk seemed to excuse himself, seeing that Shay (a fellow cooking YouTuber and rock enthusiast) had just walked in. And obviously Hunk couldn't allow the threat of him being dead to Lance loom over his head. Lance patted his back approvingly and watched him go. Shiro walked up to him, giving Hunk a wink as they passed each other, not missing the way Hunk turned bright red. Lance looked up at him as he approached.

“Hey Shiro, where's Keith?” he asked.

“He's upstairs in the office. You might wanna go to him.” Lance's face immediately fell.

“Is he okay? What happened?” he asked. Shiro smiled at him. Keith had definitely found the right person to spend his life with. Shiro could only hope they continued to love each other as much as they did right now.

“He's fine. He just wants you with him right now.” He pat Lance's shoulder and Lance nodded, giving him a quick smile before he walked past him and basically ran up the stairs. Shiro watched him go, Allura coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

“They are too perfect for each other, aren't they?” she whispered. Shiro turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Lance found Keith in the office, where Shiro said he would be. He was sitting at the desk, staring down at something Lance couldn't see.

“Keith?” The man in question looked up, his eyes red, tear tracks running down his face. Lance immediately went to him, kneeling down and pulling him into his arms. Keith buried his face in Lance's neck. Tears were still running down his face, but it was silent. This wasn't sobs or anything, just quiet tears that Lance didn't really know what to make of. “Baby, what's going on?” Lance whispered. Keith let out a shaky breath and pulled away from him. Lance used his thumbs to wipe away Keith's tears.

“Shiro gave me an early Christmas present.” Keith pulled the object that he'd been looking at off the desk and onto his lap. It was a photo album. Lance moved so he could look at it better.

“Oh my god, is that you?” he asked, pointing at the first picture. Keith nodded. The pictures were older, and it was very obvious who the child in them was. Keith had to be about three when they were taken, with chubby little cheeks and a happy smile on his face. Lance looked at the next one, and it was obvious that it was Shiro with him in that one, a tiny little preteen Shiro, holding little Keith's arms up in the air, both of them obviously laughing. And then the next one was of Keith being held by a woman Lance had never seen before. Except, he knew that face, because it was the first face he saw every morning and the last face he saw every night. “Is that your mom?”

Keith didn't respond. Lance looked up at him. Keith was staring down at his chest, his bangs covering his eyes, but Lance could see his lower lip trembling. Lance gripped his chin and made him look up at him. Keith's eyes shifted away. “Look at me, Keith,” Lance whispered, brushing his thumb over Keith's jaw until Keith finally made eye contact with him. “You look a lot like her,” he said softly. Keith bit his lip. “Keith, I didn't know your mom, but she's out there somewhere, watching over you. Baby, she would be so proud of you. You're amazing.”

“I don't deserve you,” Keith breathed. Lance leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Pretty sure it's the other way around.”

Keith smiled at him and looked back down at the photo album. He flipped through a couple pages, seeing the different photos of his birth parents, more so his mother. Lance pressed their foreheads together, watching Keith rather than looking at the pictures. He would have plenty of time to look at them another time. Right now he just wanted to make sure the love of his life was alright.

“You gonna be okay?” Lance asked, his hands moving to Keith's outer thighs, rubbing them comfortingly. Keith nodded and wiped his eyes, closing the album.

“I just… I guess I just got overwhelmed. I couldn't… I couldn't remember what she looked like.”

Lance's heart broke.

“You'll never be able to forget now.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Keith just trying to compose himself. This was a party, they were supposed to be having fun. Keith was not supposed to be a crying mess in his boyfriend's arms. Lance took the album and set it back on the desk. Then he took Keith's hands in his own again, intertwining their fingers. “How about we leave that here until we leave, okay? And we'll go back downstairs, and we'll have some drinks, and play some games, and dance to cheesy Christmas music. Then we'll grab this and get a Uber home and we'll make love all night long until our lower halves are numb from all the pleasure. How does that sound?” he asked, smiling. Keith couldn't help but smile back.

“It sounds amazing.” Lance stood up, pulling Keith with him. They leaned in and kissed each other, Keith taking his hands back so he could wrap his arms around Lance's neck. “C'mon, let's go before people start worrying that we snuck off to have sex.” That was a valid concern their friends would have.

“I mean, is that on the table?” That got a laugh out of Keith.

“C'mon, perv.”

* * *

They're a couple of spiked eggnogs in when Lance finally gets Keith to dance with him. _Jingle Bell Rock_ is playing and it's so damn cheesy to dance to, but Keith lets Lance pull him out into the middle of the room and sways with him because he loves Lance and honestly, the alcohol makes him care a lot less about his lack of dancing skills. And also, Lance is so warm and he smells so good and Keith just kind of wants to drown in him.

Lance awkwardly dances around Keith, both of them laughing, before the song changes. It's _River_ , much slower. Lance pulls Keith close and presses their foreheads together as they begin to sway to the song. Keith squeezes his shoulders. He can hear cameras going off, doesn't even care. He knows various images of them dancing from various angles will be all over social media before morning. He doesn't give a damn. He's happy, and everyone should know.

He opens his eyes to look at his boyfriend and catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He grins to himself. “Lance, look up,” he whispered. Lance opened his eyes and did as Keith said, looking up to see a mistletoe hanging over their heads. Keith couldn't remember if he'd seen it there before or if it somehow magically got put there while their eyes were closed. It didn't really matter. It was an excuse to make out with his beautiful boyfriend. Keith grabbed Lance's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, both of them sighing happily at the press of their lips together. Keith silently hoped that his nosy friends would get a picture of that, and they did not disappoint.

Allura got the best one, but Keith had them all send their pictures to him. He had a partially filled photo album now that needed a lot more pictures.

* * *

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you get all the gifts you wanted! Here's a little gift from the McKogane household!

_Image: Klanceunderthemistletoe.jpg_

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

Photo courtesy of the lovely @princessallura, btw.

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain What was the one thing I asked you not to do on Christmas?

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Break the internet...

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain And what did you do on Christmas?

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane …Break the internet…

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain You're lucky you're cute.

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane Hey, that's my line!

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

@lancemcclain I know. And I know I love you.

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane lance.exe has stopped working (I love you too<3)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check me out on [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.
> 
> I also might work on a separate one shot, but if I do please know that this won't be abandoned. I just have a story in my head that kinda needs to work itself out that has nothing to do with series.


End file.
